Sakura Summoning
by Paradoxos
Summary: [ON HOLD]Annoying. Obsessive. Weak. Haruno Sakura. In order for change to occur, she must first become a summoner. [Sasuke x Sakura][Neji x Sakura][Gaara x Sakura]


Disclaimer: The usual.

"...text" dialogue/story

_'...text' Sasuke's thoughts_

**NOTE: **Man, I really hate how Sakura is so weak in the anime and manga. I just can't stand it anymore, so I decided to write this... Sadly, I really don't how this will turn out... LOL

**

* * *

Sakura Summoning**

**Prologue**

**Summoning the Present**

She remained to be the only one standing. Both of the Kunoichi's feet stayed perpendicular to the surface they rested upon.

The fox boy had long been unconscious, his orange figure laid tattered on the dirt ground like a rag doll. Ironic it was, how the demon that nestled within him refused to help like the numerous times it did in the past.

His half-lidded eyes of obsidian wearily gazed at the small of her back where the white circle was imprinted on her red garment.

If only he could move...

An overflowing amount of enriching crimson had already drowned the grass before him.

His head hurt. His limbs hurt, his stomach, his chest... There hadn't been a part of him that didn't throb with pain.

If only he had more energy...

Bubble gum strands kept at neck length danced mythically with the autumn breeze.

It made her appear heroic, almost like a goddess of war.

If only he could move... Then he wouldn't end up watching her back.

Watching... A disgraceful action for a proud race like the Uchihas. He had caused shame upon his name...

Trying became a failure when he attempted to remove himself from his position against the tree trunk while biting back the ache in his muscles.

He wanted to stand.

He convinced himself that he was strong enough to stand up.

But he couldn't.

He sunk back down... taking his heart along.

The prodigy had met his limit... His teammate had not.

Impossible.

She must have endured monstrous training sessions within the short time of two months to have come this far.

What happened during these two months?

" Give it up, little girl. There is only one of you and five of us." The masked nin, no doubt the leader, taunted.

He sighed. It was bad enough that they encountered Jounins from another country while on their way to the country of the sand. And now, they were going to die before they ever reach the age of seventeen.

This was the fate of a Shinobi.

" What? You pigs too scared to lose?" She returned, readying herself on her battle stance, a keen kunai at hand. " Then, I guess you won't mind if I teach you a lesson or two."

The Uchiha's eyes widened to the size of saucers in disbelief.

She dared to use this kind of tone only with their bozo of a teammate. What gave her the guts to be so bold?

" Hmph. Haruno, you still haven't changed one bit."

All attention spans were disconnected as they roamed the area in search of the source of the mysterious intruding voice.

_Thud._

The newcomer landed gracefully as a cat on the grass-covered land before her, long coffee hair falling back against cotton beige surface.

The raven-haired teen knew him all too well.

_' What's the Hyuuga doing here?'_

Her face instantly lit up.

" Neji Sensei!"

_' What?!' _

Instead of turning to her, he only raised a fine brow.

" Hn. You talk too much."

" What the hell is going on?" One Jounin bellowed, eyes twisting into confusion and fury.

No sooner when the words dropped out of his mouth had he been blasted back by a tsunami of cream-colored sand. He suffered the same fate as the Uchiha when his back collided with the rough trunk of the tree, knocking him unconscious.

_' Sand...? The only one that can control that is...'_

" Sakura, you've been slacking off."

By the way her countenance shone like before, he guessed that the identity of the newcomer was part of her prior knowledge.

" Gaara Sensei!"

Surely enough, it was the one and only Gaara of the Desert who stalked calmly towards the group with the oversized gourd slumped against his back.

Incredulous dark eyes followed his every movement, up until he stopped beside her on the battle field.

" You're both here!" At this point, she could no longer restrain the excitement out from her voice. After all, two of the best Konoha Chuunins were now on her side.

" Shut up, Haruno. We have business to take care of." With a audible "swoosh" his legs slid apart, a bandaged arm reaching out with palm facing his opponents while the other rested at his side. They were about to witness the strength in Gentle Fist styled taijutsu.

" Come." Billions and billions grains of sand spilled from the mouth of the large jug silkily like waterfall. They surrounded him in a circle, standing by his command.

" Okay. We'll split this up. We each take one, and the last one's for all of us, okay?"

" Hmph. I hate sharing. But sounds like a plan."

" Fine."

The sprinted apart as the same time without a cue or signal. Two dealt hand-to-hand blows as the redhead damaged with long-ranged attacks.

He could only sit and watch.

_Punch. Kick. _

His eyes narrowed, moisture burning his eyes. Fists balled tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white with pressure.

The nins he had failed to deal with became merely bugs under their teamwork.

_Kick. Punch. Jab. _

He should be able to surpass all of them.

But he didn't.

Had he grown weaker? Or had the female member of his team grown stronger during the past two months?

" Fubuki (snowstorm) no Jutsu!"

" 64 Hands of Hakke!"

" Desert Coffin!"

_Boom! _

The remaining Shinobi was hardly one piece after the trio's final attack.

Victory was theirs.

And he tasted not a part of it.

What happened within the two months that he had been away from her?

He watched as she embraced the two others with a bright smile upon her face.

They didn't protest.

Her sunny smile was no longer reserved for him.

" Sakura..."

Darkness then engulfed his vision.

* * *

Author's Crap: 

I know what you're wandering! It's about Sakura calling Neji and Gaara her teacher, right? Heh heh, it won't be so fun anymore if you knew everything... And about the Fubuki no Jutsu, it's something I made up, okay? I've always imagined Sakura specializing in Ice/Water jutsus, so, yeah.

I hope none of the characters appear to be too out of character... Eeek! Man, I'm such a bad SasuSaku fan. I haven't written anything where Sasuke doesn't get bashed...

Give me your ideas and suggestions, please!


End file.
